


Morning Dreams

by steelrunner



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s02e13 Blackout, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Season 2 spoilers, Sleeping Together, VLD Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Sleep is a necessary evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third prompt of Voltron Rare Pair Week: Awake/Dreams.

In her dreams, the shadows were thick with Druids, surrounding their tiny landing party as they battled on the platforms. For every one they struck down, whether by blade or staff, two more rose. Antok went first; then Kolivan, stunned by lightning before another burst of energy blew his chest open like so much shrapnel. 

Allura wheeled around as the darkness closed in on her, searching for a opening in the crowd, when a voice said, “So the Princess has come to join us at last.”

“I will _never_ be one of you,” Allura snarled, turning to face the witch. The words choked in her throat as the witch pushed her hood back. She was indistinguishable from any other Altean woman, her features still ringing as _home_ in Allura’s heart; her eyes were not poisonous green, but a clear, iridescent blue.

“But of course you are,” the witch said, mouth curling in a smile. “Is that not what you wished, to be reunited with your people?”

“With my - ” Allura looked around wildly, and suddenly she saw the faces behind the Druids’ masks. All those she had ever known: tutors, bodyguards, pilots, paladins - her father loomed at the witch’s right hand, and her mother on the left. Their eyes, gone hollow, watched her with no recognition. “No!”

Her vision narrowed; her helmet was closing in tight, smothering her, dropping and elongating as it turned bone-white. She held up her hands, and they emerged from dark robes, clawed and skeletal - 

“Allura!”

Allura bolted upright, and almost jerked away when she found Keith standing over her, face taut with worry. An unvoiced shout still rattled in her chest, her eyes darting wildly as she tried to catch her breath. The shadowed room slowly came into focus: she was in the common room, curled up on one of the sofas. Lance had been tucked against her side when she had fallen asleep, and he was still there; but now he looked up at her with wide eyes, drawn back a little as if alarmed.

“I - ” Allura said, her chest heaving. “K-Keith?”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, raising his hands. “You were making these noises - I thought it would be better to wake you.”

“Yes,” Allura said. She rubbed at her eyes. “Yes, thank you.”

“Are you alright?” Lance touched her arm. His voice was quiet, concerned, and Allura didn’t know how to answer it.

She should say yes, by all rights. In reality, she and Kolivan had walked away victorious. All those she had imagined were safe in the Beyond. Still, the unpleasant revelation of the Altean witch circled in her mind, even with the shellshocked numbness of Shiro’s loss. There had been no time to voice her discovery to anyone, not even Coran; she would have to, soon.

But not yet. “I will be,” Allura said. She looked up at Keith, taking in the dark circles beneath his eyes and the gauntness of his face. “Have you eaten? Slept?”

Keith hesitated. Under Allura and Lance’s stares, he seemed to weaken, and with a shuddering breath, he sank down on the couch beside them. “I did eat, a little.”

“Good.” Carefully, she laid a hand on Keith’s back, and guided him closer until he rested his head on her shoulder. Lance reached across her to take Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Allura leaned back, letting her paladins settle in closer. She had one hand still on Keith’s back, near the nape of his neck, and the other on Lance’s side; she stayed motionless as their breathing evened out, coming awake to that sweet, reassuring rhythm in the dark.


End file.
